Love Through Different Accents
by badboylover24
Summary: Story 6 of my True to Your Heart series. This time, Marvin's friend Peter le Pew falls for Applejack, who gets shy around French hunks. And Discord traps Celestia in her own castle! I don't own anyone or the shows; they all belong to their respected owners
1. New Knight

**Love Through Different Accents**

**Summary: **Story 6 of my True to Your Heart Series. Marvin's friend Peter le Pew comes over to visit said Martian and ends up falling in love with Applejack. The only problem: the cow-pony gets shy around French hunks like him! Can Marvin and Spike help Peter win her over? And what will happen when our heroes find out that Discord now has Princess Celestia trapped in her own Castle?

**Ch.1: The New Knight**

It was a bright and sunny morning as Twilight Sparkle was waiting at the outskirts of Ponyville with her assistant/baby brother Spike and her boyfriend Commander Marvin X-2 of the Martian Empire. Also with them are: Rarity; Rainbow Dash; Fluttershy; Pyrus; and Lionwing. The eight of them were waiting for Twilight's big brother/best friend forever Captain Shining Armor of the Royal Guard to arrive. And he is also bringing with him a friend of Marvin's who was just dubbed a Knight of the Royal Guard. Although Marvin's proud of his friend, he can't help but feel nervous about meeting his girlfriend's older sibling.

"Oh, boy," he whimpered, pacing back and forth with sweat on his brow. "I'm so freaked out right now…I just know that Shining Armor's going to blast me into oblivion after giving me one look!"

"He's _not _going to blast you into oblivion, Marv," Twilight sighed in annoyance. "I assure you that he's going to like you. I've told Shining and Cadence about you, and they couldn't _wait _to meet you."

"So will you quit freaking out and pacing back and forth like that?!" Spike snapped in annoyance. "You're making _me _nervous. Plus, you're wearing a hole in the ground." Marvin looked down to see that he's in the hole that the little dragon mentioned.

"Oops."

"Sheesh," Lionwing said as he preened his wings a bit. "I've never seen Marvin _this _nervous, and all because of Twilight's older brother. I mean, they're both high-ranked soldiers, aren't they?"

"Well, some big brothers have a tendency to be quite protective of their younger sisters," Pyrus explained with a slight shrug, "especially when it comes to new boyfriends. Trust me; I've seen a lot of young male dragons try to fry the younger males their little sisters have been dating. Let me tell you…it's _not_ pretty."

"Uh, Pyrus," Fluttershy said to her dragon boyfriend. "No offense, but…you're not making it any better for Marvin." The two of them turned to see that Marvin had ducked into the hole shivering.

"Oh…my bad," the red dragon replied.

"Hey, anypony know where Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Big Mac are?" Rainbow then asked, looking around with an arched eyebrow. "I thought they'd be here, but I don't see any signs of them."

"Oh, they said they had to take care of something quick at Sweet Apple Acres," Lionwing answered her. "But don't worry, Rainy. They'll be over soon…I think."

"What do you mean 'I think'?" his girlfriend asked with confusion.

"Well, I saw the amount of work they needed to do," he answered nervously, "and let's just say that…I think it might take longer than they hope. Course, it's not going to stop them."

"Well, you know how persistent Applejack is," the blue Pegasus replied with a slight chuckle.

"But not as persistent as _you_, my little angel," he purred, nuzzling into her cheek with his beak while holding her with his wing around her shoulders.

"Lionwing, not in front of the guys," she giggled.

"Oh, let them watch," the gryphon whispered. "Or are you afraid I'll expose your ticklish spot?" As he said this, he trailed a claw across her side, causing her to yelp with a laugh.

"Hey, what did I tell you about _that_?"

"What? You mean _this_?"

"ACK! Lionwing, cut it ouhohohout!"

"So what can you tell us about this friend of yours, Marv?" asked Spike, hoping to get his mind off witnessing what he just witnessed.

"You mean Peter le Pew?" the Martian answered. "Well, I knew him when I was in college; he was a foreign exchange student when I met during my freshman year. He's also the forth cousin of another college friend of mine Pepe le Pew, and he's been very helpful when he was tutoring me."

"Oh," Twilight replied with interest. "Which subject? Mathematics? Chemistry?" Marvin blushed before giving his answer.

"French." Everyone's eyes went wide at his answer.

"You took French?" Rainbow snickered.

"It was a prerequisite," the Martian protested.

"I didn't know a Martian like Peter knows French," Spike replied.

"Well, that's because he _isn't _a Martian," Marvin explained. "He's a skunk."

"A…what?"

"Don't worry," he explained. "He got himself into an accident at a body wash factory a week before he came here."

"And how are we to _not _worry about it?" asked Rainbow.

"He isn't really hurt; just got his stink replaced with the scent of Old Spice."

"How did that happen?" asked Pyrus.

"Fell into a vat of freshly made Old Spice body wash. Made him more attractive to the other girls besides his looks and charm."

"Well, that's something we can look forward to," Rainbow Dash replied as Twilight looked up and gasped with delight.

"There they are!" she cried, pointing up at the sky. "There are Shining Armor and Cadence!" Quickly, Marvin jumped out of the hole and dusted himself off, wanting to look presentable for Shining Armor and his wife.

Two carriages pulled by the Pegasus Soldiers then landed before the awaiting group. The first to land held Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's. The second held an anthromorphic striped skunk with a well-built athlete's body and a hairstyle that draped over his eyes in a dashing manner. He also has on a suit of armor much like the Soldiers but designed for his body, and he held his helmet under his arm.

"Twily!" Shining cried, climbing out of the carriage and hugging his little sister who ran up to him. "So good to see you again, sis!" Cadence then climbed out to follow her husband, and she and Twilight did their secret hoof-shake:

"Sunshine, sunshine,

Ladybugs awake!

Clap your hooves,

And do a little shake!" The two of them laughed as the skunk then climbed out of his own carriage.

"It's so good to see you, Twilight," the Princess of Love then said, giving his sister-in-law a big hug. She and her husband then turned to see Marvin standing right behind Twilight.

"Oh," the Unicorn then said, turning to her boyfriend to see that they noticed him. "Shining? Cadence? I want you to meet Marvin, my boyfriend." Cadence smiled at him before hugging him.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Marvin," she said. "Twilight has told us so much about you, and I hoped to get the chance to meet you." Marvin gave her an invisible smile before turning to Shining and gulped. He then gave the captain a nervous wave.

"He-Hello, Ca-Captain Armor," he stuttered. Cadence turned Twilight with concern.

"Is he okay?"

"Oh, he's alright," Twilight assured her. "He's just nervous because he thinks Shining's going to get to try and fry him or something out of protecting me." Her brother turned to her with a "You're kidding, right?" look.

"Where did he get _that _idea?"

"Well, Shining," his wife teased, "how many of your soldiers have you seen being protective of their younger sisters when it comes to the younger colts they're dating?" Shining blinked in reply.

"Oh…" Marvin then turned to the skunk when he joined the white stallion.

"Peter!" The skunk smiled when he saw his Martian friend from college.

"Marvin, _mon ami_," he chuckled, going up and clasping hands with him. "It's been a long time! I heard you're _le commandier _of the Martian Empire, _no_n?"

"Sure am," the Martian chuckled. "And I've heard you've been knighted into the Royal Guard. Congratulations."

"_Merci, mon ami_," he replied before turning to Twilight. "Ah, and this must _Capitan _Armor's _jeune soeur _I've heard about, _non_? You certainly can pick them, Marvin."

"Yes, she certainly is an incredible girl," Marvin said, turning to Twilight with loving eyes.

"Well, what did you expect?" Shining chuckled. "She's my baby sister." Peter then took Twilight's front hoof and kissed it.

"It is _mon _pleasure to finally meet you, _Mademoiselle _Sparkle," he said to her suavely.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. le Pew," she replied with a smile.

"Oh, _s'il-vous plait_," he chuckled. "Call me 'Peter'. That's what _mes amis _do." Shining then turned to see Pyrus and Lionwing.

"Oh," he said, turning back to his sister. "Twily, are these your new friends too?" Twilight turned to them with a smile.

"They sure are," she answered. "The gryphon is Lionwing, Rainbow Dash's boyfriend. And the red dragon is Fluttershy's boyfriend Pyrus." She then turned to the two avian creatures. "Guys, this is my older brother Captain Shining Armor and my sister-in-law/foal-sitter Princess Cadence."

"How do you do?" Lionwing said, shaking claw/hoof with the blue-maned Unicorn.

"Please to meet you," said Pyrus. Cadence greeted them with a smile before she noticed something amiss.

"Uh, Twilight," she then asked the violet Unicorn. "Where are your other friends Applejack and Pinkie Pie? I thought they'd be here too."

"Oh, they're taking care of something over at Sweet Apple Acres," Twilight answered. "I guess it must be taking them longer than they had hoped."

"Well, we'd be more than happy to help them out if you like," Shining stated.

"Really?"

"It is _le _duty of the soldier to help other, _non_?" Peter answered.

"Yeah, and I'm curious about what it is they're working on," Rainbow Dash concurred. With that agreed, the group then headed over to the Apple Family farm while the Pegasus soldiers returned to Canterlot…not knowing that our heroes are being spied on by Kaa and Sir Hiss, Discord's two serpentine lackeys.


	2. Golden Opportunity

******Ch.2: A Golden Opportunity**

Back at his hideout at castle ruins of the Everfree Forest, Discord lied back on his checker-patterned divan and watched what was going on at the outskirts of Ponyville through his cotton candy cloud. He smiled at what he had seen and heard.

"This is just the golden opportunity I need, boys," he then said to Kaa and Hiss through the cloud. "While they're busy at Sweet Apple Acres, I shall pay a visit to my Celestia." He then brought over the heart-shaped picture frame of Princess Celestia over to his grasp and gazed at it lovingly, his red mismatching pupils morphing into hearts.

"_But Massster Dissscord," _Kaa then asked him as the Draconequus started to plant tender kisses on Celestia's photo, _"how will we know that the princesss won't try to warn the Bearersss of Harmony?" _Discord didn't answer but kept on making out with the picture. _"Massster Dissscord? Master Discord~! Hel-loo-ooh!"_

"_Oh, no," _Hiss groaned with annoyance. _"I think he'sss making out with the photo again."_

"_MASSSTER DISSSCORD!" _Discord jumped with a yelp before turning to the cloud sharply and angrily.

"WHAT?!"

"_I asssked about the Bearersss of Harmony," _Kaa then asked, rather annoyed himself. _"What are we to do if Princesss Celessstia informsss them?"_

"Just keep your scales on," his superior answered him. "There's no _way _that Celestia will warn Twilight and the others…I'll make sure of it."

"_How?" _asked Hiss.

"I'll just keep her locked away with me in her own room," he answered. "Obviously, her only way of communicating with Twilight Sparkle is by her fireplace and the magical flames of little Spike. If I can douse the flames in her fireplace and keep them out, she won't be able to send out an SOS to Twilight, and Spike won't be able to deliver that SOS to Twilight."

"_Sssoundsss like a plan to me," _Kaa replied, sounding rather impressed with the idea. _"But what about her sssissster?"_

"That's where _you _come in," he answered. "I will use my transformation magic to disguise you as Pegasus Soldiers and have you stand outside Celestia's bedroom door. Luna won't be able to tell the difference."

"_I…guess that can work," _Hiss replied, a bit of thought in his voice.

"Good," Discord replied. "Head over to Castle Celestia now before my princess sets the sun so Luna can raise the moon. And stay out of sight. I'll meet you there shortly." The cloud then melted away into chocolate milk that rained into a glass underneath it. As it were, Discord looked down at the picture in his hands.

"Soon, my darling Tia," he purred, "we'll be having another evening of passion." He then kissed the picture again before snapping his fingers and disappearing in a flash of light.


	3. Knight & His Mare

****I've been asked if Peter le Pew is an OC or not. If I haven't mentioned it earlier, I just want to let you know that Peter le Pew is really a character from the _Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries _episode Wheel of Misforture (?). If you want more details on him, just watch the episode on Youtube.

**Ch.3: A Knight and His Mare**

Back at Ponyville, the group has just made it to Sweet Apple Acres. When they did, they saw that the farm is quite busy. Everywhere they look, there are autumn-colored banners and makeshift stands selling harvested foods, baked goods, and crafts. And there are also games and races set up as well.

Twilight was the most surprised. Applejack said that the Apple family holds its family reunion once every one hundred blooms, so it can't _possibly _be that day yet. So what is with all of this commotion?

"Lionwing?" Rainbow asked her boyfriend. "What kind of work did Applejack say is going on again?"

"Well, she told me that it's the Apple Family Charity Fest," the gryphon answered. "I figured that it has something to do with a charity, but I didn't get all the details on it. I thought maybe _you _knew about it."

"Yes, I remember Applejack telling me about it," Rarity replied. "It's a farm festival that the Apple family holds once a year. A part of the family will be chosen to pick out an organization in Equestria that they want to donate money to, and the family here in Ponyville runs the charity fest for that organization with the chosen family's help. I've sold some fabric to Applejack for the banners."

"Sounds like fun," Cadence replied.

"Twilight! Girls!" The gang looked up to see Applejack walking up to them, a frown on her face.

"Twilight, yer brother arrived already?" she asked with disappointment in her voice. "I'm really sorry; I was workin' on the tickets fer the charity fest, 'n' they took longer than I hoped."

"It's alright," the Unicorn answered with a laugh, "but I wish you've told us so we could help out." Before Applejack could reply, Pinkie bounced up to them.

"Hey, guys! See you've made it, too! I was about to tell you about the Charity Fest, but I was so excited that I forgot! I'm helping Big Mac out—"

While the pink pony was rambling off, Peter was busying gazing at Applejack. He had no idea a cow-pony like her would look this…gorgeous. Her bright green eyes and long blond mane in a ponytail makes her so adorable; he can practically feel his heart pounding to get out of his chest. Quickly, he pulled Marvin to the side.

"Marvin," he whispered, "who is that blond goddess?" The Martian turned to Applejack and got what his friend was talking about.

"Oh, that's Applejack," he answered. "She's one of Twilight's friends we've mentioned earlier."

"You never told she was _tres belle_!" the skunk hissed. Marvin blinked with realization.

"I had no idea you were going to…fall for her." Peter just shrugged in reply, knowing that his Martian friend has a point, before straightening out his hair and cape.

"Well, how do I look?"

"As usual," Marvin answered with a role of his eyes. "Handsome and charming." With a smile of confidence, Peter went up to Applejack, who turned to him with a blink of surprise.

"_Bonjour, ma chere," _he said, taking her front hoof and kissing it. "I am Peter le Pew, the newest knight of the Canterlot Royal Guard." Applejack blinked again with a blush on her face and a slight gulp.

"Uh, n-nice t-to m-meet y-ya," she stuttered. Twilight noticed this as Peter edged closer to her.

"Applejack, are you feeling okay?" she asked as the orange Earth Pony scooted back a bit.

"Ye-Yeah, Twilight," she answered with an unassuring smile. "Just a little dizzy is all." Peter then placed his hand on her forehead, making her blush more deeply.

"You don't seem to be running a fever," he said to her. "You want to sit down? I think I know of a nice quiet spot." Applejack started to sweat a little as he gave her a flirting look.

"Eww, is he hitting on Applejack?" Spike whispered to Twilight, who simply shrugged in answer.

"Uh, thanks, but I…uh, think I should check on some of the baked goods," she answered with an unconvincing smile.

"But, Applejack," Pinkie Pie replied. "Big Mac and I already did—"

"Gottagoseey'all!" Then she ran off into the festival, her face completely red to overpower her bright orange coat.

"What was _that _all about?" asked Shining with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't know," Cadence answered, "but something tells me she looked a little…shy."

"Ah, _mais oui, Madame _Armor," Peter replied with a smile. "I recognize le blush of shyness anywhere. _Mon cousin_ Pepe did say that it is possible to be _too _attractive…if you understand what I mean." Marvin and Spike then gave each other a glance and a nod.

"Uh, Twilight," the Martian then said to his girlfriend. "Spike and I are going to check on something. Why don't you and the others enjoy the farm fest for a while until we get back?" Twilight smiled in reply, knowing what he and Spike are planning to do.

"Sure thing, Marvin," she answered with a nod. "I'll see you two later." With their permission granted, Marvin and Spike headed off to find Applejack and find out what's wrong.


	4. AJ's Boy Prob

******Ch.4: Applejack's Boy Problems**

A short while later, after searching the whole farm, Marvin and Spike found Applejack trying to hide behind a cart of apple tarts. Cautiously, they went up to the orange Earth Pony before Spike spoke up.

"Uh, Applejack?" The orange filly jumped with a yelp before turning to the two boys and sighed to calm down.

"Oh, it's only you two," she said. "What are y'all doin' here?"

"We should ask _you _that question," Marvin answered, crossing his arms across his chest. "What exactly was going on back there? I've never seen you blush like _that _before. And try not to cover it up. As the Bearer of Honesty, you're not much of a liar." Applejack sighed in reply, knowing that he got her there.

"Promise ya won't laugh?" she answered. "I…I get…" She blushed before she finally fessed up. "I get shy 'round French hunks like Peter!" The two blinked in reply.

"You think he's a hunk?" Marvin replied. "Well, coincidentally, he thinks you're pretty cute yourself."

"Yeah, but the problem is…ev'ry time a French guy comes near me with his fancy talk 'n' charm, I get more nervous than a worm 'n early mornin' that I tend to speak like a loony. I'm 'fraid I might say somethin' that might offend him."

"And Peter has a tendency to rush things a little _too _quickly," Marvin sighed with a groan.

"How dya know _that_?" Applejack asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I knew him from college."

"Oh…"

"Well, I'm sure if we can tell him about your problem—" Spike started before Applejack shoved a tart into his mouth.

"That one's on me," she said quickly, "and don't y'all even _think _'bout it! If he learns I'm shy 'round guys like him, it might upset him. And I don't wanna do that! Please don't tell him, a'right?" The two of them would have protested if it wasn't for the look she was giving them.

"Fine," Marvin finally said, "but _you_ will have to sooner or later on your own. Understand?" Applejack sighed with both relief and defeat.

"Fine. Now if y'all would excuse me, I hafta go check up on Apple Bloom 'n' Babs Seed." She then left to look for her little sister and cousin.

"Well, _now _what are we gonna do?" Spike asked after swallowing his chewed up tart.

"We help those two get together," Marvin answered, causing the little dragon to turn to him with shock.

"But we promised Applejack—"

"She didn't say we can't convince Peter to take it slowly for her." Spike immediately noticed the sly look in his eyes.

"Ooh…I gotcha," he replied with a wink. Then the two of them headed into the farm fest to try and look for Peter.


	5. College Buddy's Advice

**Ch.5: Advice from a College Buddy**

About ten to fifteen minutes after their talk with Applejack, Marvin and Spike spotted Peter purchasing a glass of apple cider from a stand. With a nod to each other, they went up to the skunk.

"Hey, Peter," Marvin said when they went up to him. Peter turned to him and smiled.

"Ah, _mon ami_," he said to him. "I was wondering when you would return. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, we did," Spike answered.

"Ah, _tres bien_. So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, we want to talk to you about…Applejack," Marvin answered. Peter arched an eyebrow at him with interest as he took a sip of his cider.

"Ah, _mais oui_," he replied in a lovestruck voice. "That energetic goddess…How is that fine _fleur de moi_?"

"She's alright," Spike answered, "but we think you might be rushing it with her too quickly."

"Oh?" he asked, intrigued by this piece of news.

"Yes," Marvin answered. "Remember back at the university when the girls would run off whenever you tried to woo them?"

"I thought it was because of my scent," he answered, pointing at his well-groomed tail. "I figured after _mon_ accident at the Old Spice factory, I'd have a better chance with _les filles_."

"Well, there are a lot of girls out there who…want to take things a little slowly before starting a relationship," Marvin explained. "As a college friend, I'm advising this so that you'd have a better chance with Applejack. If you rush it too quickly with Applejack, chances of you with her would be pretty slim." Peter then thought about this, sensing that his friend has a good point.

"Well, what should I do about it?"

"Well," Spike answered with a bit of thinking, "you could start by apologizing about your rushing it earlier. Then you can ask her to show you around the farm."

"That just might work," he replied. "She seems like the forgiving type, _non_?" The three of them then looked around until they spotted Applejack at another stand, explaining to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle how the game it's playing works.

"There she is," Marvin said, pointing her out to him. "Now remember: take it slow, and get acquainted with her first. Think you can do that?

"_Mais oui_," he answered before walking up to her.

"Okay, think y'all can do it?" Applejack asked the younger fillies, who nodded to her. "A'righty! Go fer it!" She then stood back and watched as her little sister's friends started playing the game and as Peter went up to her.

"You certainly know how it's done," he said to her.

"Oh, I've picked up a few pointers from—" Applejack started before she stopped and turned to see Peter standing next to her. "Whoa!" She jumped with a blushing cry of surprise. "P-Pe-Peter! Y-Ya surprised me!"

"_Mon _sincerest apologies, Applejack," he said to her with a nod. "I only wish to apologize about earlier." Her blush started to subside at what he said.

"A-Apologize?"

"_Mais oui_. I didn't mean to rush it. Every time I see a fine young lady, I just control myself. And you just…stole _mon couer_." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo overheard this and turned to them.

"Awwww…" Applejack blushed at this remark.

"Oh, I…I don't what to say," she replied. "Except…it's a'right. I guess I should've explained m'self." Peter only took her front hoof into hers and patted it with a smile.

"No need, _cherie_," he replied. "Although I would like le tour of your home. That way, we can get better acquainted." Applejack smiled at his kind words.

"I'd like that," she replied. "I can start by showin' ya the orchards we have here." So the two of them walked of to see the orchard and the rest of the farm.


	6. Bedroom Surprise

**Ch.6: Bedroom Surprise**

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was heading for her room to look over a few documents. She knows that her little sister Luna had asked her to rest for the rest of the day while she takes care of the rest of her work, but looking into a couple of papers isn't going to hurt. She'll never know when she might have gotten a letter from Twilight.

A short while later, she had reached the doors to her bedroom. Two guards were standing by them, a green Pegasus and a yellow Pegasus. The green one has a blue-green mane and tail and yellow eyes. The yellow one has a red mane and tail and blue eyes.

"I don't believe I've seen anypony like you two before," she said to them, arching her eyebrow with a bit of suspicion.

"We are new, Your Highness," the green guard answered.

"Your royal sister asks that we stand on guard for you so you won't be disturbed," the yellow guard then added. Celestia still has her doubts about them, but so far, they have shown no signs of imposters.

"Very well," she sighed, "but be sure to come to me when I call you. Understand?"

"Yes, Your Highness," they answered simultaneously with bows. She then went into her room and closed the doors. Once they did, the two of them sighed with relief.

"I thought she wasss going to sssee right through thessse disssguisssesss," the green one hissed, his voice now that of Kaa's.

"Yesss," hissed the yellow one, his voice now that of Hiss', "essspecially with a c-sss-ertain ssspeech impediment of oursss."

Back with Princess Celestia, she has just entered her room with a content sigh. She could use a good rest as she looks into a few documents. Slowly removing her shoes so as to give her hooves a rest, she slowly climbed into her soft bed and began to look into her papers.

Despite the peace and quiet in her room, the Alicorn couldn't concentrate on the papers and keeps getting the feeling that something's off. Everything in her room seems to be in place, but…it does nothing to calm the short hairs standing up on end at the back of her neck. She didn't even notice parts of her blanket slowly morphing into a lion arm and an eagle claw…until they wrapped around her and held her in a strong embrace.

"What is this?!" she cried with surprise. "He—" She was suddenly cut off when another part of her blanket flew to her face, but it didn't gag her. Instead it transformed into the head of a familiar creature before said head pressed his lips into hers. Discord! As the fuzzy feeling washed over her again, Celestia slowed down her struggling. A minute later, their lips parted.

"Surprise~" Discord sang to her blushing face. "You should've seen your cute face; priceless." Celestia quickly shook her head to clear it.

"Let go of me, Discord!" she cried, struggling to get out of his grip. "Guards!"

"No use hurting your voice box, my little swan," he purred. "I've locked the doors and soundproofed the room. And don't you worry; Kaa and Hiss will make certain that we _won't _be disturbed." The white Pony sighed with realization.

"I should have known there was something off about those two new guards," she mumbled. Discord only chuckled in reply.

"Oh, don't worry about them," he purred. "We have plenty of time to ourselves now." He then turned her head so she'd face him, and he pressed his lips into hers once again, holding her in his sweet embrace.

Meanwhile, outside of Celestia's room, Luna was just making her way down the hall when she spotted Kaa and Hiss standing on guard at her sister's bedroom doors. She then made her way up to them.

"Who are you two?" she asked them. "I do not recall seeing your faces."

"We are new recruits, Your Highness," Kaa answered quickly, standing up straight and firm.

"I see," she replied, still suspicious. "And what, pray tell, are you doing standing outside of my sister's bedroom?"

"Dis—I mean, Princess Celestia asked that she not be disssturbed," Hiss answered, almost letting out Discord's name.

Luna arched her eyebrow at them. Dis? Making the _s _in 'disturbed' longer? These two must be Discord's snakes in disguises! Discord must have her sister locked up in her room with him! But if she tries to rescue Celestia, they might do something drastic. Kaa and Hiss could pull off their hypnotic abilities on her, or Discord might take her sister away again. She has to go get help without their knowing about it.

"Very well, then," she replied, trying to act calm. "Carry on."

"Yes, Your Highness," they replied with salutes. She then left them calmly and with a state pace. But when she turned at the corner where the disguised snakes won't see her, she made a dash for it. There are only two groups that can help her save her sister: the Bearers of Harmony and their beloved.


	7. Belle Petite Filly

This songfic is a parody of _Ma Belle Evangeline _from Disney's _The Princess and the Frog _as is the scene. Enjoy!

**Ch.7: Ma Belle Petite Filly**

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, the sun was setting halfway into the horizon as everypony was preparing for the evening/night half of the charity farm fest. Among them were Peter and Applejack, who had a good time together throughout the fest. The filly showed the new knight around the farm, showing him the fields where they grow their crops and the orchards where they grow their popular apples.

After the tour, Applejack introduced Peter to the family as they were making apple fritters. Apple Bloom and Babs Seed invited Peter to join them, but he humbly stated that he has never made apple fritters before (he learned _French_ cooking at college, but not _American_). Applejack, having forgetting about her shyness around French hunks, happily offered to show him how it's done. And let me tell you, he was quite the fast learner and a great student.

After the two of them have made plenty of apple fritters into the evening, the Apple family happily announced that it was time for the Farm Fest Dance, a dance that the charity fest holds to celebrate meeting its charitable goal. Some of the dancers were friends; others were dancers.

At the side of the makeshift dance floor, Peter and Applejack watched delight as Pinkie Pie and Big Mac were dancing with the Cutie Mark Crusaders to an upbeat song.

"_Tres mignon, non?_" Peter asked Applejack. She only turned to him with an arched eyebrow.

"Beg yer pardon?" Peter only smiled at her in amusement.

"In my tongue, it means 'very adorable'."

"Oh," she laughed. "Sorry; I don't know much French. Usually, I just call it 'fancy'. Uh, you ain't offended 'r' anythin', are ya?"

"_Mais non_," he answered. "I understand completely. You call it that because it seems so high-class, _non_?"

"Yeah, 'n' I figured that's why Rarity likes to 'talk fancy' herself." The two of them laughed at the joke before Babs' mother spoke up through the megaphone.

"Alright, everypony! Now we have a special song picked out for all the couples here." The song then began: a slow song. Applejack then watched as her friends began dancing with their lovers: Twilight with Marvin; Rainbow with Lionwing; Fluttershy with Pyrus; and Pinkie with Big Mac. Shining also took Cadence into his arms for a waltz, and Rarity offered to show Spike how to waltz, much to the little dragon's delight.

_Look how she lights up the sky_

_Ma belle petite filly_

_So far above me, yet I_

_Know her heart belongs to only me_

Peter noticed the sad smile on her face immediately and smiled before offering her his hand.

"May I have this dance, _mademoiselle_?" he asked her. She only turned away with a slight blush.

"I…I've never waltz 'fore," she stated humbly. He only took her front hoof gently and guided her onto the dance floor, surprising her as she then followed him.

"Trust me," he assured her kindly. "If I can bake fritters, you can dance le waltz." Applejack smiled in reply as she then let him take her into his arms.

_Je t'adore, je t'aime, petite filly_

_You're my queen of my light_

_So pure, so bright_

She stood up on her hind legs as he helped her put one front hoof on her shoulder and took her other hoof into the hand of his opposite arm. Her blush deepened a little as he then put his arm around her waist.

"Just relax," he instructed softly, "and follow my lead."

_To someone as beautiful as she_

_Who loves someone like me_

_Love always finds a way, it's true_

_And I love you, petite filly_

_Oooh, yeah_

The two of them then began to dance to the song together very slowly, Applejack following Peter's lead. She can see that she can learn faster if she dances with a pro, and she's starting to get the hang of it.

"Just remember to look at me and not your feet," Peter instructed. "You'll dance better if you don't think about your feet."

"Sorry," she replied, looking up at her dancing partner with a sheepish smile. As the two of them danced, fireflies started to dance around them as if the whole thing was planned for them.

_Oooh, love is beautiful_

_Love is wonderful_

_Love is everything, do you agree?_

_Mais oui!_

Applejack couldn't help but look up at Peter's face and smile. He's been so sweet to her. And thanks to him, she has gotten over her shyness around guys like him.

She laughed a little with him when he pulled her into a dip. Their laughter subsided when they looked into each other's eyes. Granny Smith green into dark chocolate brown and vise versa. They slowly began to smile at each other as they started to edge their faces closer to each other slowly.

_Look how she lights up the sky_

_I love you, petite filly_

The blush on Applejack's face began to deepen the closer Peter got. Soon their lips will meet, and the two of them will have their first kiss…

FLASH! There was a sudden flash of light, and everyone cried out with surprise! They all turned to see Princess Luna standing before them. Applejack and Peter stood up straight before the skunk and Shining bowed before the Princess of the Night. Twilight and Cadence, noticing the look of distress on the blue Alicorn's face, quickly rushed over to her.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight said to her. "What's wrong?"

"Is everything alright in Canterlot?" Cadence asked her aunt.

"I fear not, my dear niece," Luna answered before turning to Twilight. "Twilight Sparkle, I am in desperate need of the assistance of you and your friends. Discord has my sister in his clutches again. This time, he has her locked up in her room with him."

"Aw, man!" Rainbow groaned, giving herself a hoof-palm. "Doesn't that nut _ever _quit?!"

"When it comes to his love for my sister," Luna answered with a sigh, "I'm afraid not."

"Your Highness," Peter said to her with his head down, "I wish to aid _la soeur de mon capitan_ and her friends in saving your sister." Luna nodded in reply.

"Very well, Sir Peter," she said. "As a knight of the Royal Guard, I am sending you to aid the Bearers of Harmony in the rescue of my sister. They will need all the help they can get." Applejack turned to Peter with concern.

"Peter, are you sure ya wanna do this?" she asked. "I mean, a fight with him is as wild as ridin' a wild bull in a rodeo." Peter only turned to her with a smile.

"I understand, _chere_," he answered, gently holding up her chin, "but it is my duty as a knight to help others, including _la famille royale_. Besides, I cannot bear the thought of any harm coming to you and your friends." Applejack blushed in reply. That has to be the sweetest thing he ever said to her.

"Just…try to be careful," she requested. "A'right?"

"Of course," he replied, kissing her on the forehead. Applejack's blush became deeper, but she smiled in reply.

"C'mon, guys," Twilight cried to her friends. "Let's go!"


	8. Night Rescue

**Ch.8: Night Rescue**

Back with Princess Celestia, she was still trapped in her bedroom with Discord, who was busy massaging her back as she lied on her stomach in bed. Around them were lit scented candles and soft music. And outside, the skies have dark soothing colors to indicate evening becoming night.

Celestia wanted to escape, but Discord's magic had made her room immune to her own magic, practically nullifying her teleportation spells. She wanted to concentrate on a plan of escape, but his hands caressing her back was making it impossible to do so. With each stroke, jolts of soothing pleasure surged through her body. She moaned with a whimper after what felt like the tenth jolt, causing Discord to smile down at her.

"Feels so good, doesn't it?" he purred into her ear before kissing her neck. "I've a feeling you've missed my caress…"

"Oh, Discord," she sighed. She simply nuzzled her cheek into his with a smile.

Outside of the room, Kaa and Hiss were standing on guard in their disguises. Unfortunately, all that standing around on guard was boring them out. Kaa couldn't even stop yawning.

"If I knew ssstanding on guard wasss going to be thisss boring," he mumbled to Hiss, "I should have brought sssomething to keep myssself awake."

"Sssame here," Hiss yawned. "I can barely…keep my eyesss open."

As they were talking, the rescue team from Ponyville was spying on them from around the corner of the hall.

"What are they complaining about?" Rainbow asked Marvin, who was using a radio disk in his wristwatch to listen in on them.

"Apparently, they're getting rather sleepy," the Martian answered. Shining turned to him with an arched eyebrow.

"Your Martian technology can do _that_?" he asked with an impressed tone in his voice.

"You should've seen the handheld print-scanning laser pen he invented in Inventions 101," Peter stated proudly. "Your sister's dating an intelligent guy."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed it myself," Shining chuckled. "But we _still _need to figure out how to get past those two imposters."

"Well, I've read that in some exotic countries back in my world," Lionwing stated with some thought, "humans would charm snakes with the music of a flute."

"Great thinking, Lionwing," Pinkie replied. "But…where are we going to find a flute?"

"Uh…I have one," Pyrus stated sheepishly before pulling a small golden flute out of his side pack. The others blinked with surprise.

"And…why do have a flute with you?" asked Spike.

"I had it with me to practice on with some of Fluttershy's bird friends," the older dragon answered. "I was going to play a song for Fluttershy for our date…it was going to be a surprise."

"Oh…" Rarity replied as Fluttershy blushed. "How sweet…"

"Well," the yellow Pegasus replied timidly, "I would love to hear it, Pyrus."

"Great idea, Fluttershy," Applejack replied. "One song from that thar flute, and those two'll be sleepin' like a pair o' worn out foals." Peter smiled at her.

"You should've have told me were a poet with your metaphors," he teased, making her blush.

"Well, uh," she answered sheepishly, "I'm not sure I consider myself one."

"You are far too modest," he replied, "but in a sweet and honest way."

"Now you know why she's the Bearer of Honesty," Marvin stated as he activated a different device in his wristwatch and turned to Pyrus. "Okay, Pyrus. All you need to do is play your flute into the wristwatch, and the song will flow out and towards the snakes."

"Your new boyfriend never fails to amaze me, Twily," Shining chuckled to his little sister.

"Now you know why I love him so much," she replied, wrapping her front leg around Marvin's neck and kissing him. The Martian simply blushed as Pyrus got his flute ready. Holding his head before the wristwatch, he started to play a melody on his flute. Sweet and soothing music began to flow out of the instrument, through the wristwatch and disk, and over to the snakes. It reached their ears, and they began to feel drowsier than before.

"Where'sss that…*yawn*…musssic coming from?" asked Kaa.

"I don't know" Hiss yawned, "but…it sssoundsss ssso…sssoothing…zzz…" The two snakes-turned-Pegasus guards fell asleep within a matter of seconds, folding their legs beneath themselves and lowering their heads into their folded front legs. Pyrus then stopped his song when he saw the two guards fall asleep.

"Nice work, Pyrus," Lionwing said to him as Fluttershy hugged him.

"Oh, Pyrus," she said to her boyfriend. "Your song was simply beautiful…" She then kissed him on the cheek, making him blush a deeper shade of red than his scales.

"Oh…"

"C'mon," Big Mac whispered before they crept up to the doors. Spike immediately spotted a key tied around Kaa's neck.

"There's the key to the bedroom," he whispered to Twilight. With a nod, Twilight used her magic to untie the string. When the knot came undone, Kaa suddenly began to stir. Everyone held their breath as he then rolled to the side with a soft moan, allowing the violet Unicorn to slip the key out of the string with ease. Using her magic once more, she carefully pulled the key out of the string and held it up with a smile of victory.

"Got it," she whispered before tiptoeing up to the door. She then inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it slowly so as not to make a sound…

_Click…_They all winced silently and kept still, but the two disguised snakes kept on sleeping peacefully. Silently breathing sighs of relief, the group then turned back to the door as Twilight slowly and quietly turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door, using her brother's sound-nullifying spell to keep the hinges quiet and not creak.

Once the door was open by a slight crack, Twilight peaked inside said crack and kept herself from gagging with disgust. Discord was lying in Celestia's bed with the princess, massaging her back lovingly and whispering soft and sweet nothings into her ear.

"What's going on in there?" asked Rarity.

"Discord's massaging the princess' back and whispering into her ear," her friend answered.

"How dare he hold her captive like that against her will!" Peter cried before charging into the room with Applejack calling after him.

"Peter, NO!"


	9. Knight VS Demon

**Ch.9: Knight Vs. Demon**

Discord shot his head up from next to Celestia's when someone burst through the doors, surprised and startled as to how someone could get through when the doors are locked in the first place and Kaa alone had the key. His surprise grew when he saw that the one who burst through the door was a skunk dressed like he's one of the guards.

"Sir Peter!" Celestia cried when she saw her newest knight of her captain/nephew-in-law's Royal Guard. Her lover turned to her with confusion.

"You know this guy?"

"He's one of my new knights under the command of Captain Shining Armor," she explained.

"_Oui_, and it is _mon _duty to protect the princess from those who hold her captive against her own will," the skunk added before drawing out his sword. "_En guarde!_" Discord just smirked at him in reply. He has to admit that for a French skunk that smells like men's body wash fresh from the bottle, he's pretty brave to take on a creature of chaos. He then stood up from the bed, snapped his fingers, and took hold of the hilt of a sword that had appeared beside him.

"If it's a fight you want," he replied, standing before Peter, "then it's a fight you'll get!" The two of them then began their sword fight with the others looking on. Peter may be skilled with a sword from all that training in the university's fencing team, but Discord is just as good as he is. He can practically feel himself beginning to get tired, but he had to keep on fighting him for Princess Celestia…for Captain Shining Armor…for Applejack…

He can practically hear his beloved Pony cheering him on, making up for the energy he was loosing. So he kept on going, despite the cramps in his side. Discord smiled with admiration for his determination.

"You're quite spirited for one who's starting to break a sweat," he replied, "but are…quick enough?" As he said those last two words, he swung his tail under Peter's feet, making him fall to his side. When he did and hit the floor, Applejack felt fear shoot through her like an arrow when he cried out and clutch his arm. He must have broken it when he fell!

"PETER!" she cried, running to his side and holding him up carefully. "Are ya a'right?"

"I wish I was," he groaned, slowly standing up. "I think I might've broken my arm." Discord just smiled at him arrogantly.

"That must hurt more than it looks," he stated as he sword vanished from his hand. A look of anger in her eyes, Applejack stood in front of Peter to protect him.

"Don't ya dare hurt him, ya overgrown varmint!" she yelled.

"Oh, now isn't that cute?" the Draconequus replied, using his magic to lift the poor filly off of the ground. "The Bearer of Honest standing up for one of Celestia's newest knights. And here I thought it were the knights themselves who—AUGH!"

While he was distracted, Peter used his good arm to pick up the sword and throw it at Discord like a spear, piercing him in the bat wing and making him drop Applejack. He quickly caught her in his arms, fighting the pain in his broken one.

"Applejack, are you hurt?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I should be askin' ya that with that thar arm of yers," she answered him with a smile. Discord, meanwhile, stepped back as he then pulled the sword out of wing with a grunt.

"_Discord," _he then heard Celestia cry out to him through her telepathy spell, _"are you alright?"_

"_I'll be fine," _he answered. _"I'm a fast healer, but I'll have to use the rest of my magic to heal myself. Sorry, Tia, but I'm afraid I have to retreat for now."_

"_I understand," _she answered as Discord then used his magic to bring the still sleeping Kaa and Hiss to his side. _"So…as you would say…catch you later?"_

"_Catch you later," _he answered before turning to the Bearers of Harmony and their comrades.

"You may have won tonight," he growled, "but I'll come back for Celestia." And with the snap of his fingers, he and his snakes were gone in a flash.


	10. Winning Tom-Colt Over

******Ch.10: Winning the Tom-Colt Over**

A short while later, Peter came out of the infirmary wing, his broken arm in a cast. Applejack, Shining Armor, and Marvin were the first to approach him.

"Hey," Shining said to his new knight. "How's your arm feeling?" The doctor from the Ponyville Hospital came out to answer his question.

"He's going to be just fine," he answered. "The X-rays show that he broke a bone in his arm, but it's not too serious. However, I'm afraid he'll have to keep his arm in that cast for some time. I'll expect him to keep off of it in the meantime and come see me two weeks from now so that we can check to see if his arm has fully healed."

"Understand, Doctor," the Captain replied. "Thanks." The doctor then handed Peter a medicine bottle.

"While you are waiting for your arm to heal, Sir Peter," he added, "I recommend that you take one of these after each meal for the next two weeks. They're special calcium pills that Zecora made to help your broken arm heal a little faster."

"_Merci_, Doctor," he replied with a smile. As the doctor then left, Peter then turned to Shining Armor.

"I apologize for what happened, _Capitan _Armor," he replied. "I was only trying to help Princess Celestia."

"No need to apologize, Peter," he replied with a smile. "You only did what you thought need to be done. But just do us all a favor and stay off that arm like the doctor asked, alright?"

"Will do, sir," the skunk replied, giving him a salute with his good arm. Shining returned the salute with a smile as Big Mac then went up to him.

"Thanks fer savin' my sister," he said, shaking his good arm.

"Well, I couldn't let any harm come to her, now could I?" he replied humbly as he turned to Applejack, who blushed and looked away with a small smile.

"Hey, guys," Twilight said with a strange tone in her voice. "Don't we need to be somewhere else for a bit?" Marvin, Shining, and everypony else immediately got what she was talking about. Well, _almost _everypony…

"Not really," Pinkie Pie answered happily. "I can stand here all—"

"Let's go, Pinkie," Big Mac said, ushering his girlfriend down the hall with everyone else.

"Aww…" the pink filly whined. Soon Applejack and Peter were alone in the hall, just outside the infirmary wing.

"So…Doc said yer gonna be fine," the filly said to him shyly.

"Yes, he has," Peter replied, looking down at his arm before frowning. "I'm sorry…" Applejack turned to him with confusion.

"Fer what?"

"For getting hurt on you. I gave you my word that I'd be careful, and I got hurt in the end."

"Hey, don't beat yerself up," she replied reassuringly. "It's not yer fault ya got hurt; ya just didn't have time to react is all. And…I'm the one who should apologize." Peter turned to her to see her looking down in shame.

"For what? For trying to protect _moi_? You didn't know Discord was going to pick you up, _chere_. Beside, it didn't hurt _that _much when I caught you."

"I know," she stated, "but that ain't what I'm apologizin' 'bout. I'm apologizin' fer…not tellin' ya the truth."

"What truth?" he asked with slight confusion. She gulped with a sigh before answering.

"I never told ya this, but…the reason I was actin' strange when we first me was 'cuz…I get shy 'round French hunks like ya. Whenever I'm 'round a handsome feller with a French accent…I get more nervous than Fluttershy on her first day of school. I didn't tell ya this 'cuz I didn't wanna hurt yer feelin's." Peter just smiled at her before tilting her chin up with his finger.

"I already figured you're shy," he explained. "And I'm not offended; it was my own fault for rushing it. I only took Spike and Marvin's advice and took it slow by better acquainted with you so as to make it up to you. And it seems to me it helped get over your shyness." Applejack looked up at him with a smile before he took her by surprise by wrapping his good arm around her waist, causing her to stand up on her hind legs and wrap her front legs around his neck.

"So you think I'm a hunk, _non_?" he purred to her suavely.

"Whoa-hoo there, lover boy," she laughed. "What happened to gettin' acquainted first?"

"I thought we did when we had our dance," he teased. She then playfully thought about it.

"I can with that," she replied before pressing her lips into his and kissing her. Peter simply returned the kiss, knowing without a doubt that he has finally won the tomboyish cow-pony over.

At the other end of the hall, Applejack's filly friends watched them with a simultaneous "Awww…" while Spike, Shining, and the guys watched with knowing smiles. Cadence who's with them just smiled before resting her head against her husband's neck, and Luna and Celestia smiled as well.

While the others aren't looking, Celestia took out her red book and opened it to a blank page. She then place her horn on it and concentrated on her spell. On the page appeared Applejack and Peter sharing their first kiss with his good arm around her waist. Taking out her quill, the Princess wrote down the title:

_Applejack's French Hero._


End file.
